bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest Begins: The Path to the Nexus
'Traveling Team' The sun rose over the mountains as Ryu and Akio, along with Tommy and Chiyoko as they were traveling down the durt road heading towards the mountain. "How much farther until those stupid mountains?" Tommy said groaning as he carried his and his girlfriends bags. "Stop complaining and walk, if you would have walked instead of wasting energy asking stupid questions we would be there already." Akio said. "Wanna repeat that you bastard?" Tommy said as he and Akio glared at each other. "ENOUGH!! We don't have time for this, the more time we argue, the more time that guy gets farther away from us with my dad's energy." Ryu said yelling at them. Akio and Tommy both growled as they turned away making Ryu grunt as he walked on ahead. "Look you two stop fighting with each other and Think, you don't understand but Ryu is worried sick who knows what he's thinking of seeing his father being beaten by someone?!" Chiyoko said as the two gasped as they saw Ryu and sighed. Ryu and the others arrived at the location where the portal to the Nexus was but they found that there were only ruins. "So why exactly would they need to have a portal to the world of the living?" Tommy asked looking around. "I heard that some Soul-Reapers would need to gather allies that had been living in the world of the living which is why they created it." Akio said as he looked around. "Well whatever it is i don't see any portal." Chiyoko said as she looked at the ruins. Ryu suddenly felt his bag shaking as he opened it and saw the Scroll glowing as it flew out of his hands as suddenly the ruins were glowing and chanting as the scroll summoned Kido out of nowhere and the portal appeared right in front of them. "Thank you"'' ''Suddenly a figure appeared'' hitting all four of them as they each crashed into the ruins and were buried underneath the rubble as the figured jumped into the portal. The four pushed away the rubble as they growled and followed after entering the portal causing the scroll to enter in and stick to Ryu. The four landed and looked around at the jungle terrain and were in awe of it's majestic grace and beauty. "Wow will you look at this." Tommy said as he took in the scenery and looked at all of the plants and flowers that were all over the place. "It's hard to believe that something this beautiful was once used for war." Chiyoko said as some of the small animals came to her due to her good nature. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant sabertooth tiger appreared and went in to attack the group. They shunpo'd but were too late as the beast used his tail to grab them then sent them launching as Chiyoko and Ryu were teamed up and landed in a river while Tommy and Akio were sent and slammed into a mountain face. 'Unlikely Aliies: Seperation' Ryu groaned as he found himself smushed underneath something soft and squishy, after a few seconds he found himself losing air and was sufficating. He started pounding on the ground trying to get up but found that the thing was heavy suddenly the thing got up and found himself underneath Chiyoko's "Special place" which made him blush as he quickly got out and was breathing heavily. "Oh my head, Ryu what happened?" Chiyoko said as she saw the boy looking away and blushing red. Chiyoko looked down and saw that she was underneath someone who was right in between her "Special place" as she put the pieces together and then blushed and looked away. "Well..... it would seem that our other meatheads got sent flying somewhere else." Ryu said pouring water on his face to stop the blushing. She nodded then saw her reflection as her normal human outfit was replaced by her Espada uniform. "Looks like our gigai's are outside the portal." Chiyoko said as she sighed and looked around. "Well for now we better focus and figure out a way to get out of here and find those two meatheads." Ryu said as he put the scroll away into his pocket and started walking with Chiyoko next to him. "So....... nothing happened?" Chiyoko asked emberssingly. Ryu simply shook his head as they entered the forest unaware that there was a figure in the tree's spying on them. 'Tension: Meatheads collide' Akio and Tommy were both slashing through the forest as they made their way towards the forest looking for both of their friends. "This sucks, why couldn't i be stuck with Ryu or Chiyoko?" Akio thought outloud. "I heard that." Tommy replied. "Good." Akio said as they continued to make their way through but stopped as they found themselves at a cross way with two paths to take. "Oh great, now which way do we go? Hey useless make yourself useful and try to sense their energy." Tommy said as Akio glared and focused. "Grr, it's no use." Akio said." "Great another useless person." Tommy said scoffing. "Shut up you ass, it's just there's too much Reishi in the air and it's blocking me from sensing other spiritual pressure's." Akio said. "Fine so which way?" Tommy asked. "I don't know, let's go left." Akio said but was suddenly stopped by Tommy. "Why do you get to lead?" Tommy growled as he grabbed his shoulder. "Look man, i don't know what's your problem with me but I'm not going to be bossed around by some prick like you." Akio said punching him. "Hahahaha....... now we have a fight." Tommy said drawing his Zanpakuto. "Grr..." Akio raised his energy as the two glared then collided with each other. Meanwhile in the distance on the highest peak of the mountain, the armored man was glaring down with a telescope watching both of the groups. '"Sir, do we go after them?"' a hollow voice said as three adjuchas apprared right behind him and were kneeling down. '"Not yet, for now we watch and make sure they find the entrance to the Soul-Society..... Then we make our move'''" The man said as he drew his broad sword and laughed evily while it started to rain right above the forest.